


The Window

by secondstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid, keeping his window open. But shutting it, in a way, would admit defeat. He didn’t want to give up. It was some metaphor for something bigger than he felt, something important. If Derek came to his window and it was shut and locked that would mean everything was over before it even began, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

Stiles couldn’t remember when he started sleeping with his window open. 

He knew that it was getting cold, and by all accounts he should shut it as he slept but he just couldn’t make himself do it. Just in case. He grabbed extra blankets from the hallway closet, piling them high on his bed, burrowing beneath them as he crawled into bed. Just in case. 

Sometimes he would wake up with the feeling that someone was watching him, but when he sat up and looked around his room, no one would be there. No one was ever there. He didn’t know if he should be grateful, or disappointed. 

Stiles sniffed back his emotions as he pulled his covers close to his face, closing his eyes. Derek had been the one to kiss him, had instigated the whole thing. As soon as Stiles reciprocated it, though, Derek had run. Derek ran from him. Stiles groaned in his bed, the knot in his stomach not alleviating. He gnawed at his lower lip, trying not to think about what he could have done differently, if anything. 

He held his phone in his hand, refusing to put it on silent. Just in case. 

He felt stupid, hoping for something, anything from Derek. He tried to push Derek from his mind, but it wasn’t working. His mind wouldn’t shut off, wouldn’t switch to anything else. _Lydia, think of Lydia_ Stiles tried to tell himself. 

As soon as she appeared in his mind, Derek came storming into his subconscious, ramming him against a wall. It was no use. Stiles rolled over, shifting beneath the multitude of blankets, curling up in a ball. 

It was stupid, keeping his window open. But shutting it, in a way, would admit defeat. He didn’t want to give up. It was some metaphor for something bigger than he felt, something important. If Derek came to his window and it was shut and locked that would mean everything was over before it even began, right? Stiles’ breathing picked up as he thought about the consequences of everything that had happened. 

Stiles had mentioned sex, casually, as he always did. He had mentioned a type, something about his lips and cocks because hell, why not? Derek had grunted in almost agreement, it had made Stiles flush, his jaw open for a split second before his brain caught up with him. He had wet his lips and asked Derek what his type was, because Stiles couldn’t really picture Derek with Kate Argent to save his life. Derek hadn’t answered, really. Stiles had raised an eyebrow, questioning. 

“Come on, everyone has a type,” He goaded. 

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek muttered under his breath. Stiles could tell he was getting worked up by how his body radiated heat, annoyance. 

“I mean, I don’t have a type. But that is because I am a hormonal teenager who hasn’t even gotten any yet so-”

“Stiles,” Derek warned. Stiles didn’t stop, though. Because he didn’t know how to shut up. He never knew when enough was enough. 

“The amount of time I spend getting to know myself is getting a litte-” Derek had cut him off, shoving him against a wall. What was it with Derek and walls? And shoving? It made Stiles moan, unintentionally of course. But he moaned nonetheless. Derek growled, then kissed him. Stiles’ eyes widened in shock. By the time he came around to realizing what was happening, as soon as he opened his mouth in order to let Derek in, Derek pushed himself away from Stiles. 

Then he left. 

“Shit, fuck,” Stiles whispered to himself, rubbing a hand over his face, trying to rid himself of the memory. Instead, he realized, he had made himself hard, again. Groaning, he threw the covers off of himself and sitting up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Derek, perched outside his window. 

“Creep much?” He called out. Derek’s eyes flashed red in warning. Stiles scowled, hoping Derek couldn’t smell his arousal from outside. Who was he kidding, though? He was almost positive that Derek could. 

“Why is your window open?” Derek asked, not coming in. Stiles didn’t want to answer, because it would sound pathetic. 

“I like the smell of fall” he said, which didn’t sound much better. Derek wasn’t amused by his answer. 

“You are a horrible liar.” 

“Tell that to my dad,” Stiles said under his breath. “What are you doing here?” He asked, with a bit more disdain than he had wanted to use. 

“Can I come in?” Derek asked. Stiles stared at him, openly, for a couple of seconds. 

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Stiles said, his tone biting. God, he was being bitter as fuck. Rejection hurt more than he thought it would, it seemed. Derek climbed in, but looked uncomfortable in the moonlight. 

“We... need to talk,” Stiles folded his arms where he sat on his bed. Derek shut the window slowly, looking over to Stiles. Stiles flushed when he realized he was only wearing boxers. Well, then. Tension rose quickly as Stiles cleared his throat, dropping his hands to his lap. 

“So talk.” 

“I’m sorry about last week,” Derek said. “You wouldn’t shut up about-” Derek stopped, and sighed. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“But you did.” Stiles said, indignant. “You did, though. It wasn’t like I kissed you, you kissed me.” Derek growled, his shoulders tensed. Stiles wanted to growl back, just for shits and giggles. Just to see how riled up Derek would get if he did. 

He held himself back. Now wasn’t the time to be a petulant child.

“I know what I did,” Derek sighed. “And I said I shouldn’t have done it.” Stiles gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

“You came here, at...” He looked at his clock. “At 2:05 in the morning to tell me you shouldn’t have kissed me?” Derek looked anywhere but at Stiles. “I call bullshit, dude.” 

“You are sixteen, Stiles,” Derek said, almost a little bit too loud. 

“I am pretty sure I know how old I am.” 

“So I had a lapse in judgement.” 

“And last I heard, kissing isn’t fucking,” Stiles said, standing. Derek took a step forward, which Stiles countered, doing the same. 

“One leads to the other,” Derek whispered. Stiles scoffed. “Your father is the Sheriff.” 

“Well he doesn’t-”

“If you say he doesn’t have to know I will leave right now,” Derek threatened. “Age of consent in California is eighteen, Stiles.” 

“I know that, I’m not a dumbass.” Stiles snipped. 

“No one is calling you dumb, Stiles. You are one of the smartest people I know.” Stiles sighed, taking another step towards Derek. 

“Then... don’t you think I would be smart enough to know that...Jesus Christ, Derek. Until you kissed me I didn’t think I even had to worry about keeping myself away from you. Are you telling me you left because you thought that if we kissed, that we would automatically have sex?” Derek shrugged. “Oh, god. No, no.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “You don’t get to dictate everything about this situation.” 

“No?” Derek asked, crossing his arms. 

“Fuck no,” Stiles stated, taking another step forward. “If you like me, then I think I get a say, too.” 

Derek remained silent. Stiles licked his lips again, stalling. 

“I mean, you like me, right? This is what this is about....” 

“Yes, Stiles. I do.” Derek admitted. Stiles laughed, he outright laughed. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Stiles...” Derek sighed, obviously regretting this conversation. Stiles leaned forward, and kissed Derek. He didn’t care, because Derek just told him that he liked him. He grabbed a hold of Derek’s jacket, making sure he couldn’t run without a fight. It wasn’t necessary, Stiles realized, because Derek was cupping Stiles’ face as the kiss deepened. _Tongue, that is definitely tongue_ Stiles thought as his heart threatened to explode out of his chest. Derek ended the kiss, his thumb brushing across Stiles’ bottom lip. “If we do this-”

 

“Yeah, yeah eighteen yeah,” Stiles said, kissing Derek again. This time, Derek didn’t push him away. Instead, his hands roamed over Stiles’ body, his back and chest. 

“I left my window open, in case you came,” Stiles gasped as Derek’s mouth moved from his lips to his neck, his stubble scratching against Stiles’ skin. Stiles shuddered beneath Derek’s touch. 

“You did?” Derek asked, grinning. Stiles laughed, albeit nervously. 

“Yeah, well. It worked, didn’t it?” He asked. 

“It did.” Derek said, kissing Stiles once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I started this, not really knowing what I wanted from it. Feeling a bit lost in this fandom, to be honest.


End file.
